Pictures of me,pictures of you
by nastazia indark
Summary: (A lame attempt) to have Ryuuken convince his son not to side with Juha Bach.Short and a bit lame,but at least I tried :P


The latest Bleach chapters were just a huge surprise to all of us! Being very touched with Katagiri's story and Uryuu's siding with Juha Bach, I did a quick attempt to write a small special. :3  
Credits to Kubo-sama,I own nothing-unfortunately :P

* * *

"Damn you…"

Ryuuken Ishida was the kind of man who had stopped fighting for the others' sake long ago. He convinced himself over time that it's not worth it. So, he found himself sitting on his manager's desk on Karakura hospital, rummaging through papers that didn't have any use to him at that moment. While he knew that his own kin had broken into Soul Society and practically _everyone_ was there-defending or attacking the place, he thought his only duty was managing the hospital. Nothing to do with the rest of the Quincies or the Shinigamis. Nothing…

_And what about the duty to your son?_, a bothering voice came in his conscience to upset him. Strangely enough, every time that voice showed up, it sounded strangely like his long-lost wife, Katagiri.

"I don't have a son…Only a thorn on my side." He mumbled, trying to silence this guilty feeling, that was honestly bothering him.

_You DO have a son….And he's the only one you have in this world.  
_

"Damn you, Katagiri!", he almost snapped, his face a broken mask, unable to conceal the pain he was feeling. "What am I supposed to do, honestly?!He hates me, since you died…You left me alone and now you're expecting me to take care of him? How?!"

_Go find him, Ryuuken…For the love you ever bore to me, go find him.. You can't let him side with Juha Bach…  
_

That was almost too much for him. He tried to deny the fact he first realized so many years ago. "And who told you I ever loved you?"

_You did, I know…Even if you don't admit it, I know…I had a happy marriage with you. If only they didn't take me away from you so soon….  
_

_If only…_ He couldn't stand himself in this room anymore, as he pushed back his chair and stood. The silver-haired Quincy opened the drawer of his desk and took out a pack of photographs, gazed at them, and with a sigh he put them on his pocket and headed out.

* * *

At the same time, the younger Ishida, Uryuu, was standing in front of his mirror-his face as expressionless as never before. He looked with apathy at the uniform he was wearing, one that resembled the one the Quincy who infiltrated the Soul Society wore. The last thing he expected though, was his father's energy right out of his door.

_What is HE doing here?!_

"Go away, Ryuuken! I don't have any time for your nonsense right now!" he shouted, his voice sounding firm and threatening.

Despite his words though, his father was into the house in a few seconds.

"What…What is this, Uryuu?" Ryuuken said as he gazed at his son with a disgusted expression.

"What? Don't you see? I thought you'd be proud of me for once, _father_…" the boy answered, the bitterness in his voice a bit too obvious.

"Proud? I've never felt more disgusted…What do you think you're doing there, wearing those abominations?"

"Siding with our _proud kin_, what else? I thought that's what you wanted…"

The silver-haired man was by now at his limit. Trembling from anger, he took the photos out of his pocket and threw them towards Uryuu. Both startled and curious now, the boy picked them all, and couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

Those were pictures of his mother and his father. They were kissing in the rain in one, he was holding her up after their wedding ceremony in another, and in yet another one he was seen kissing her stomach, which was round and full of Uryuu himself-Katagiri was in the last months of her pregnancy in this one.

_That can't be…_ he thought as he stared at one more touching photograph: his mother and his father, leaning over his new-born self, smiling peacefully at the little thing that was baby Uryuu.

"What's the meaning of this? Why did you bring those, Ryuuken?" he said, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"That's what you're insulting by siding with Juha Bach, you clueless child!" his father started, and before Uryuu could protest, he kept on. "What no one ever told you is that, your mother was not really ill…She was sacrificed in the name of the Quincy superiority, that you suddenly got so proud about.."

His son's astonished face only urged him to go forward with his story. "You were too young to know Juha Bach killed all the half-blooded Quincies, so he can acquire their power. One of them was Katagiri…I am still alive because I am pure-blooded…But what of it? I lost her, and you as well."

Trying to stay calm, Ryuuken lifted his gaze up to his son, who was dead pale and trembling. He approached him and put his hand on the teen's shoulder, in a final attempt to convince him. "Are you really going to side with the one who murdered your mother?"

The black-haired boy turned around and gazed at his father for a moment. Ryuuken couldn't see any sign of understanding in his son's face, though. In the end, Uryuu took a step back, fastened his cloak on his shoulders and turned away from his father's pained face.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said, before he disappeared from Ryuuken's sight, leaving the older man back in his own room, with the pictures of their past scattered all over.


End file.
